


[Podfic] Binding

by Jaune_Chat, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds his powers bound and is unable to free himself, so he goes to the one person who might be able to help. His brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Binding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Binding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455343) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



Length: 00:08:12

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Binding.mp3) (7.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Binding.m4b) (3.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
